Last Breath
NOTE; This is my story, Most of the things in here ARE MEMORIES AND IS TRUE. Some parts I made up, like Cocos eye color since I forgot it, WolfyFriends eyecolor, hair color I think I remember it. ANOTHER NOTE:The back story chars like Leafhope, Sunset ect IS THEIR CODE NAMES NO FR NAMES! Chars (For now)/ All ima do xD Faith - A dirty blond, purple glowing eyes, has hair covering her left eye to hide black, silver and blue mixed in with purple. Betta- A dirty blond, green eyes, Faiths sister Ap. Moon (Alpha of BloodPaw)- Red hair, red eyes, Faiths maybe still cousin Raven- Purple hair, purple eyes, Faiths pup Shattred Alice- Dirty Blond, blue eyes (Forgot what she looks like ;-;), Faiths pup Angel- Brown hair, blue eyes, Faiths pup Royal Alex-Dark Brown Hair, emerald green eyes. (Or an amazing shade of teal, Idk c:) Wolfyfriend- Dirty blond, blue eyes, Faiths mom (Adoptive in dis story.) Toxicworld- Black hair, purple eyes, Faiths dad (Adoptive in dis story.) Coco- Black hair, hazel eyes that says you can trust her, Faiths Mom (Shes my first eva mom) Derpy- Half of her hair is brown and the other half is purple, green eyes Darkthrone- Dark Blue hair, poison purple eyes, Queen of Brair Wood. Queen Val. - Blond hair, blue eyes, Queen of Scared Grove, sister of Darkthrone. HouseParty- Black hair and beard. red eyes Samus032 (Sam for short)- Black hair, electric blue eyes Toxic Luke- Black hair, emerald green eyes. Dakota- Black hair, blood red eyes Nathan- Blond hair, red eyes Sunset- Rainbow hair, brown eyes Flame and Fire- Red hair, one twin has blue eyes, the other has dark brown. (FLAME-BLUE, FIRE-BROWN) Riva- Silverish hair, almost black eyes Luna (Katie Wolf)- Black hair, electric blue eyes Leafhope- Brown hair, green eyes --- Diana= AF, Red wolf, brown eyes perfers wolf form Diana and Red.GIF|Diana and Red Hunter.GIF|Hunter Ghost.GIF|Ghost <3 Red- Dark red wolf pup, dark brown eyes Hunter-AM, Normal red wolf, Cruel, Strong, Blood Thirsty, scary black eyes Ghost (<3)- Light red wolf with cream color eyes, Gentle, sweet, but has secrets........ Made Up Intro (For Fun c:) I looked at the poor pup that justed joined Starpack. I died, well my time is comming near, in other words. I'm dreaming right now. "W-who are you?" the pup stuttered. I sigh and after a while I reply, "The Death Wolf". The pup was shocked but asked "Whats your story?'. I look at the pup and sat, my body glowing a bit. "It began long long ago, when it first started, I was a pup.... Last Breath, Night of Terror I woke up in the middle of the night. I thought I heard screaming, maybe its just my mind. But my 5 year old self at the time was wrong. There was a battle going on. Our enemy was planning to finish our pack, NightFlame off. I carefully get out of my midnight blue bed, my curly black hair in a mess. I carefully to not make any noise, I went downstairs of the pack house. Blood was every where, people both in wolf and human form fighting. I opened my secret exit and snuck out of the once peaceful and comfy home. My best friend Lily, jumped out of no where in front of me in her orange wolf form. Someone, a black wolf with red blood thirsty eyes bit down on her neck, but he was trying to kill me. Lily risked her life to save me, but that wasnt the only death. Every one else but my mother Coco, the alpha was dead. If your wondering who my dad is, I have no idea. But, thet made me watch my sweet brown haired, hazel eye mother die. They was going to kill me, but somehow I escaped Death. I thoght it was over, but I was so wrong. ( Add on part for da intro Time) Im Faith Lost Soul and this is my story. Fresh Start And Story Time? Its been two years sicne my birthpack was killed and I've been accepted into a new group last year when I was hunting a deer on their territory. They was mad at first, until I told them my pack was killed off. Since then I was apart of their group. "Forbiddenpaw get upp" groaned one of my friends with crazy rainbow dyed hair and brown eyes. "I told you to call me Forbbiden, and five more minutes." I replied to her, putting a black pillow on my head. She just rolled her eyes and pulled my midnight blue blanket off of me,"Fine, be late for Leagfhope's story/lesson shes going to tell us" Sunset said running to who knows where. I hurry and change into a white tank top, a blue hoodie over it, which is ready to tear apart, black pants and brown leather boots. I went outside, we lived in a clearing of our forest, in the clearing theres tree stumps to sit on. Sunset and Leafhope was all ready sitting on their tree stumps. I made my way over to Sunset and sat down on a nearby stump. "Now, long long ago there was a wolf and a cat, they was brother and sister. But the sister, the cat died and joined StarClan. The brother wondered if there was a place wolves go when they passed on. Unexpectedly, the clan his sister was in raided the pack thnking a wolf killed the young she-cat." She paused looking at us before going on, "So the brother died that night, saving a pack mate, He awoke in a cloudy area, stars below him. But, there was trees, a lake, prey and much much more! They could watch the living below then and guide them. Out of nowhere, a white wolf sptted into view "Welcome to Starpack" she spok" Leafhope ended. Sunset was thinking while I thought of how much the wolf putted his pack before himself. Silently, I hoped one day that will be me. Leafhope, the crazy green eyed, brown haired elder was answering Sunset's question. I got up, and went inside the log cabin. Once I entered the kitchen, with up to date crap, and stone flooring. I was tackled by then ten year old red haired idiots. 'Twins' I thought rolling my eyes before trying to push Flame off first, the blue eyed twin. I failed horribly, "Can't you just stop tackling me?" I asked, pouting, crossing my arms over my chest. "Nope" they said together before the alpha, Riva came in, looking pissed off as always. His silverish hair ruffled up, and almost black eyes looking at.... Me? "Forbiddenpaw, get the hell out of here: he snapped at me, clearly pissed. What WHAT? Leave? Flame and Fire got off of me, looking confused before running to their room. "You heard me. You killed Nat, GET OUT!" Banished I ran out of the house not caring if I'm leaving my shit behind. Once it was turrning night I finaly found a den- a treeden to be exact. (Picture on da right or something) ----> (ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY ) I'm currently in my black wolf form, laying down in a corner of the den. My purple eyes scanning the now unfamiliar forest. Tears streamed down my checks as I sobbed into my fur. I promised myself I wont cry after I cried when my birthpack was killed and diddnt want to anymore. I found it weird I cry a mix of black and dark blue tears But I tried to not show anyone. If Im crying since I laugh to hard, ect my tears are normal. I never wanted anyone to see me cry. I was sick of everything and had a short temp, but kept it hidden (I really do o-o). I looked up, my fur now soaken wet. Instead of telling myself to grab something and tear it up I got up and headed outside, It was dark, way too dark for any wolf to see, which is weird because wolves cant see anything right now. But, like the tear, I could see like it was a normal night. The stars was ou so I sat down and looked at them, thinking if there wasn't the ambush, raid or what ever, none of this would happen. But If it diddn't happen, I wouldn't meet all of those idoits, my friends. But they was idiots when they jumped into a frozen pond, times like that. (XD I remember that!) 'Starpack, if you can hear me, what is my destiny?' I thought silently looking at every star that glows brighter than the rest for some odd reason. 'You'll know in the future, time will tell' I heard the reply, like the wind or this dark forest told me it. I was shocked at first, but the calm voice relaxed me, along with the night. Padding into the den, curling the call me up, A new thought rose in my head and stuck like glue. ~~Why do I cry Black/Dark Blue Tears?, Why do I have purple eyes and why do I feel calm, relaxed, notthing can defeat me ect when its dark, or Im in a shadow?~~ A/N; The forest is unusaly dark, therefore theres some light in some places where theres gaps, in meadows theres plenty of light, theres a good sized opening between some trees to look at the stars, and that opening is the area around the den. And the forset's name is Forrbiden Forest. You'll see why latter in the story. Getting Settled In The next morrning I woke up, I groaned. I always hated the light. Another fact about me. After getting up and stretching, I set out to look got bark, branches, cobwebs, moss and honey. Birds was chirping, a mouse holding a bug or something, wildlife here and there, but pretty well hidden. I got the stuff, after being stung a few times getting honey, I head off to the den. Bark and moss in my mouth, enough sticky honey I was trying to hold on a piece of bark sticking out of my mouth, the webs on my legs, and lastly the branches on my back. I don't care if the people said I'm too small, well I was. Thats one thing, I'm smaller than everyone else my age. But bigger than a pup. In the middle you can say I guess.. But what gets me annoyed is I'll always be the same size, while others are the size of mature wolves, but I'll grow to the size of a teen-ish. Before you think 'What? They are just 7 years old', but in wolf form, we look like adults until we are elders, well we are elders. Thats one thing my old group's trait was, well one of them. As I was thinking, I arrived at my den. Going to work, I mix honey with half of the webs, putted the branches and bark in the gaps leaving a opening which I made out of vines I found earlier as the enterance. Once I finished the work outside, I grabbed the moss and went inside utted it in the corner I favor, cobwebs makig sure its in place underneath the moss. I'll say it was dusk when I fnished improving every thing. Looking outside, memories flashed and a wave of grief hitted me, but I diddn't cry this time. Just simply laid on my bed, closing my eyes thinking of Leafhope's last story I listened to. About a week latter I was finaly hungry, I allowed others to eat and not eat myself since they done so much for me in my old group. Every week they left the heart out for me knowing I need what the heart gives me, and I ate it looking disgusted, but secretly I liked eating hearts, and had a taste for them. I don't care if people will think I'm weird but thats how I ate, and survive without eating for a long time. But 1-5 weeks I have to eat. Focussing back to reality, It was getting dark so I curled up and slept. I appeared in a misty forest. What. The. Hell. I heard a soft voice so I went to the source. But there wasn't any one, suprisingly, a voice in the forest some where said: (A/N You can skip it XD) The one, With the purple yes, Revenge like poision, Will realize, She is the Night, Shadows and Death, But before that, Theres more losses and one final war, That claims the lives of many, But one, Will know who they Are, After years. I woke up, with my eyes wide. 'What was that?' I silently asked myself. My stomach growled hungry, my eyes adjusted to some sunlight in my den. I bet you can tell I'm not a morrning person. Ignoring the need to just sleep again, I stood up and stretched. The vine window things was still in place, small gaps here and there so sunlight enters. I walked up to a gap and looked outside, It was sunny, in some areas, slightly windy but overall perfect to hunt. Padding outside, the wind throught my black fur, my poision purple eyes scanning the dark but sunny forest. This is my home until I'm forced or need to leave. I softly wished I wasn't alone, I miss every one, even Riva a little. I sniff the air scenting a mouse underground, a cautious rabbit not to far away, some birds, chickmunks, and a herd of deer a bit too far for my liking. Blocking out all of the scents out, I focused on the rabbits scent, following it, making sure to not step on anything to alert animals. Once the rabbit is in sight, I check the dirrection of the wind making sure its perfect. Then dropping into a hunters crouch which is different than wolves and cats, at least I think. Creeping up to the rabbit which I know notice was fat, but was busy and diddnt notice me. Just as I was about to pouncem there was a gunshot, followed by the sound of deer stampeeding, heading towards my way. The rabbit took off and I ran after it, once in range, I jump on it, sending a death blow on the back of the neck. I heard the deer getting closer so I grabbed the rabbits throat, carrying it as I ran. But the suprisingly fast deer is a few feet away from me, the bucks' antlers low and ready to attack. (The bucks are at the front, sides and back And it was a large herd) Also in my path was a tree. 'Now if I just run/climb up it fast like a chickmunk, cat or something I can escape' I thought as I jumped onto the tree once it was close enough, hurrying up fast climbing like a cat and other animals at the same time. I reached the top before a large buck's antlers hitted me. I'm guessing its the leader because its bigger and looks like an elk in a way. I dig my claws into the tree as a gunshot was heard, a old buck nearby fell to its death looking at me with a look I thought say 'go young wolf, they are comming for both you and us'. After I looked away, I jumped off the tree to the side running as fast as I can. After about a hour I arrive at my den, but it was destroyed, shoe prints left there. Deciding it isn't safe anymore, I walk away with the rabbit in my jaws, not looking back as the sun sets. Finaly deciding I was far enough after a few long hours, I jumped over a root that was in my way. My ears perked up at a hoot of a owl. I looked at the root's tree to find a black owl with the wings trimmed with a silverish color. ----------------> I slightly gripped my rabbit tighter now, the owl was looking directly at me. I looked back into the blue eyes of the owl, my purple eyes not blinking as I soon inspected the odd owl. The animal looks like to be inspected me also. But what happened next kinda shocked me. "I am Huntress, last of my kind, Speak now young one." Her calm voice had a small brittish accent to it. making her sound amazing to me. "Im Forbiddenpup of NightFlame, well that was two years ago" my voice turned softer at the memory of what happened and through my kill as I trailed off. "Oh, I'm sorry for what happened, you can stay with me Forbidden, you don't want to know what happens here at night." I just nodded my head as the moon stars to rise. Huntress lead me to a giant tree well hidden and a huge hole with a door near the ground? Anyways, the door/hole in the tree was bigger than me. Huntress opend the door with her talons, after I entered, she arrived by me. Her home was big, the flooring and walls was nood- no bark, there was also a high roof enough that a full grown wolf can stand up and not even touch the roof. In a corner, there was three nests, and a moss bed like my old one near them. Across from us was a stone fireplace with twigs, bark and leaves in it. She had everything she needed to craft, a table, tools, item, a chest to put the items in and more. I was amazed and stood there, wide eyed, while she gigled a little owl like giggle at my reaction. She went over to the fireplace and started a fire by rubbing sticks together, I walked over and placed my rabbit down, "You can have it.." I said quietly to Huntress as she turned around after starting the fire, "It's uours to eat, why give it to me?" I laid down and putted my head on my paws. "You've gave me shelter and more, you'll need it more than me" I replied in a low soft voice which can be heard if you listened closely. She putted the rabbit aside and perched on the nearby table by the fireplace. I looked at her before falling asleep to the cracking sounds of the fire. I could of swore she said "You'r one strange pup" though.